1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of preventing vibration of a mechanical chamber from being transmitted to a body.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art comprises: a body 10 having a storage chamber (not shown) for storing refrigerating items or freezing items and a mechanical chamber 20 for arranging mechanical components such as a compressor 35, etc. therein; a door 30 hinge-connected to the body 10, for opening and closing the storage chamber; a covering plate 21 fixed to a lower portion of a rear side of the body 10 by a screw 23, for covering the mechanical chamber 20; and a base plate 31 integrally coupled to a lower side of the body 10, for supporting a load of the body 10 and a load of mechanical components such as the compressor, etc.
A control box 25 for controlling an operation of the refrigerator, a tray 27 for accommodating defrosted water generated by a defrosting operation of the refrigerator, etc. are provided in the mechanical chamber 20.
A suction pipe 39 for introducing a refrigerant and a discharge pipe 38 for discharging a compressed refrigerant are connected to the compressor 35. Also, a dryer 36 for removing moisture inside a pipe 34 is installed at the pipe 34 for connecting the compressor 35, a condenser (not shown), and an evaporator (not shown).
The base plate 31 is fixed to a lower side of the body 10 by a screw 32, a fixing member 37 for fixing the compressor 35 is installed at an upper side of the base plate 31, and a supporting roller 17 for movably supporting the body 10 is installed at a lower side of the base plate 31.
According to this, the base plate 31 provided with the supporting roller 17 supports not only a load of the body 10 but also a load of mechanical components including the compressor 35 inside the mechanical chamber 20 at a floor.
However, in the conventional refrigerator, since the base plate 31 is integrally fixed to the lower portion of the rear side of the body 10 by the screw 32 and supports not only a load of the body 10 but also a load of mechanical components including the compressor 35 inside the mechanical chamber 20 at a floor, vibration generated as the compressor 35 is operated is transmitted to the body 10 through the base plate 31 and the screw 32. According to this, components requiring comparatively less vibration can not be stored in the refrigerator.